1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive fuel tank having a system for mixing a binder with the fuel during an emergency situation so as to restrict the ability of the fuel to flow from the fuel storage tank.
2. Disclosure Information
Police vehicles are subject to increased exposure to collisions, particularly high-speed rear-end collisions, arising from the need for police officers to stop on the shoulders, or even in the traffic lanes, of busy highways. Unfortunately, other motorists are known to collide with police vehicles employed in this manner. These accidents can compromise the fuel system on any vehicle and may cause fires. The present system is intended to suppress the spread of such a fire.